


In Your Dreams.

by Author_Authenticated



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Fluffy Porn, Gags, Handcuffs, Injury, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sadism, Sex Dreams, Voyeurism, edd didnt die for this, face fucking, kms lmao I'm goin to hell, mcfuck me up, ok so, second chapter is WAAAY diferent, sweet memeing Jesus I am so Sorry, technically but w/e, they fuck, thigh highs, this is the worst thing I've ever written oh god, tomtord - Freeform, tord didnt leave for this, tordedd - Freeform, vanilla tbh, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Authenticated/pseuds/Author_Authenticated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord gets sex dreams about his best friends like any good dudebro would,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freaky (TomTord)

  
_Tord was nearly sobbing, on his knees, looking up with his mouth open like a pathetic animal. His whole body was covered in various scratches, bruises, cuts, and teeth marks. Tears flowed gently from the corners of his eyes, desperate for any attention from the brutal man with the keys to the handcuffs that were currently on him. He had been teased and fucked and slapped over again, for what seems like hours and hours, in complete bliss._

_Tom had the upperhand the whole time, being able to do whatever he pleased with Tord, so he treated him like a toy as well. Tom had been testing how freaky Tord really was, and he was nearly surprised how fucked up he was becoming under his every touch. The first thing he did was slip a cock ring around Tord's dick, just so he could torture him as long as he wanted._

_It had started out simple enough, a rough and deep fuck with as minimal use of lube as possible, just to make Tord bite his lips. Dark red scratches covering the both of them, some foul play and a few too-hard bites and too-rough punches. Soon, before either of them realized, Tord had handcuffs, a gag made out of a ripped shirtsleeve, and Tom had nebulae of bruises down his beautiful stomach, and warm blood running from his nose._

_Tom had come at least 3 times by now, while Tord was left drooling and sobbing. Tom had never seen the man look any more pathetic in his life, and it was honestly pretty hot. Tom was face to face with Tord, as he bumped foreheads and shoved their mouths together. It tasted of blood and alcohol, as Tom busted Tord’s bottom lip, the sound of teeth clicking against each other as they destroyed one another._

_Tord groaned, making muffled pleads to touch him, make him come, fuck him, anything. So Tom complied, shoving Tord onto the ground, and onto his knees. Tom sits on the edge of the bed, ._  
_encouraging Tord to suck him, encouraging meaning grabbing the back of his hair and shoving his head eye level to his dick. Grabbing the back of his head, he untied the shirtsleeve and threw it on the ground. Continuing with his actions, he promptly began to face-fuck Tord like it was his last fuck on Earth. Pushing Tord’s head up and down, the beautiful sounds Tord made were almost better than his mouth. Throwing him around when there was too much teeth, the real beauty began when Tom decided to take pity on Tord, pressing his heel up and down on Tord’s ignored dick. The Norski had a full body twitch, feeling blissed for such a small action._

_Tom didn't give him much time to revel in it, though. He quickly got back to his own needs, forcefully grabbing him by his hair and shoving him down once again. It didn't take long for Tom to reach his end, fucking Tord’s mouth one last thrust before coming down his throat._

“ _Swallow,” Tom growled. “Now I'm feeling generous, so lie down on the bed before I throw you-”_

_It didn't take any time at all for Tord to stand up and jump on the bed. “P-P-Please let me come Tom, please- fuck- I'm begging you!” Tord wiped away his drying tears, shivering._

_“What the fuck do you think I'm doing, you dumb whore? Shut the fuck up until I say so,” Tom climbed on Tord's legs, stroking him at an excruciatingly slow pace. Tord began to sob again, writhing and arching his back, curling his toes and begging for something more._

_“Oh god- oh fuck- Tom please! Faster- harder- just- fuck! I’ll do anything, I'll be your plaything- I'll be good, please, just let me come, fuck, fuck,” Tord screamed. His throat hurt, but he couldn't stop himself from the guttural noises that came from it. “S-Sir, please!”_

_“Who do you belong to?”_

_“Y-YOU, TOM, PLEASE- FUCK! SHIT I- I BELONG TO YOU! I’M YOURS, I’M YOURS, I’M YOURS!”_

_“Good. Remember that next time you whore yourself around. Matt can't fuck you like this, Edd can't fuck you like this, not even your little side fuckbuddies Paul and Patryk can fuck you the way I can.” Tom seethed, slipped off the cock ring, and finished Tord with one slow, long lick up from the base to the head of his dick. Tord came immediately, needing no further action to come. Tord cried, nearly screamed, and wriggled under Tom’s weight. He heard a soft laugh, bewildered because it wasn't a sound that fit the tone of the situation, so he looked to Tom, who had an evil grin on his face and a devious look in his soulless eyes._

  
_Tom began to stroke Tord again, faster and harder than before, while Tord nearly began screaming from the overstimulation. Tom was lucky to not get thrown off the bed, and was pretty sure his neighbors down the street could hear Tord crying from the torture of overstimulation. Tord was breathing pretty heavily, probably close to hyperventilation. It suddenly got quieter, and Tom looked down to a passed out Tord._

 

  
To say Tord woke up with a start was an understatement- sticky sheets drenched in sweat, damp hair, and a feeling of breathlessness- what the hell? He ran a hand through his normally spiked hair, panting gently, staring up at the ceiling as he lied on his back. He gulped deeply, taking his blanket and tossing it aside him onto the floor. He sat up and shivered, nearly falling back down from the sensation. The cold, white patch on his boxers made him blush in embarrassment. His clock read 2:46 AM, and there was no doubt that everyone was asleep. If he was quiet he could sneak all the way across the house to the bathroom in order to clean up- but also ran the risk of waking one of them up.

He once again tried to stand up, shivering as his shaky legs carried him to the door, his hand twitched as he reached for the doorknob, making one of the wooden tiles creak. Ignoring that, he stepped quietly past the door into the hallway that led past the kitchen and the boy’s rooms. As quietly as he possibly could manage, he tip-toed down the hallway, trying as hard as he possibly could to pretend he didn't just have a sex dream about one of his best friends.

Freezing abruptly, he did a double-take as the kitchen light turned on. God- why now of all times? He was so close! He decided to play it cool and pretend to be unphased- that was until he heard a certain asshole hiccup and the clinking of a bottle. Shit.

“Commie.”

“J-Jehova’s.” Tord spoke softly, no venom to his voice, unlike usual.

“Wh-Why're you up this l-late” Tom slurred, He did an odd sidestep, nearly catching off balance, leaning on the fridge. “Y-hic-Look weird.”

“And you're drunk, what else is new?” Tord snapped, he really had to fucking hide this shit. Oh-fuck- Tom walked over and poked Tord’s face, and Tord prayed to whatever devil that was fucking with him to please, for the love of Christ, stop.

“Y’trying to st-start a fight? Pfft… Whatever, you're just mad your idea o-of a good ti-hic-time is locking yourself in y-your room for 7 hours wat-hic-watching weeaboo porn…” Tom mumbled, as Tord did his best to not punch the living shit out of his roommate at 2:00 AM.

“Listen, can we fuck off about this right now and bring it up again later? I- I’ve gotta- I need to go.” Tord sounded exasperated.

“y-You're awfully shady- what're you tryna hide?” Tom stepped back, taking another drink from his bottle and analyzing Tord. It took him 000.3 seconds to come to the obvious discovery that Tord had a raging hard-on. You could practically see the loading bar above his head full, because he started laughing in 3 seconds flat.

“Sh-SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU’RE GOING TO WAKE EDD AND MATT-”

“Oh God- ahaha- oh my fuckin god- PFFT- BAHAHA-”

“SHUT UP, COMMIE!”

“Hey- Guys? What's going on!?”

“TORDS GOT A-”

“GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM EDD!”          


	2. Pastel (TordEdd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ORIGINALLY WAS GOING TO BE HELLA KINKY BUT CHAT WENT AND FUCKED ME UP,, THERES NOTHIN WRING WITH A LIL FLUFF EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE.
> 
> IMAGINE THEY THIGHFUCK AFTER.  
> I DONT BETA MY SHIT.

Tord was not a man of romance. Sure, it might as well have been a given for a man of his composure, quick to shoot, often angry, and bitter. That didn't mean he couldn't have crushes at all, no. He often developed little lust-infatuations, but not often crushes. His inability to deal with such matters were pitiful at best. Trying to jack the gay away whenever his roommates weren't home had turned out to be a fruitless effort. Pleasing, maybe, but did nothing to comfort the boner in his heart.

In his defense, Edd was the most adorable nerd on the face of the earth. Optimistic, a little dim witted sometimes, and had really soft hair. Tord had known Edd since they were kids, and honestly never really felt anything more friendship towards Edd, not until recently. It was safe to say that he knew exactly why.

Exactly 6 days and 3 hours ago, Tord had a dream about Edd. He knew as soon as he woke up that there was going to be a problem. He couldn't close his eyes for a second without seeing that dorky smile, he couldn't have silence for a minute without hearing his stupid laugh. He couldn't close his eyes for a second without imagining Edd under him with a flushed face, he couldn't have silence for a minute without hearing a faint echo of Edd’s beautiful moans and- fucking hell….

Tord stood up from his desk chair, pushing away his chair and flopping onto his bed. Laying face up in his bed, he stared at his ceiling, covered in old graffiti, being painted over and painted again. He rolled to his side and closed his eyes, huffing as he held a pillow over his eyes. Fluffy visions of his stupid crush- stupid, stupid, adorkable, squishy, creative, optimistic, oblivious, stupid Edd. In almost no time he was asleep, breathing softly.

_Tord was drawing, pencils and sketchbooks scattered around his work desk. He didn't have the talent Edd had, but he strove to improve at least one quality of himself. The pencil glided across paper, sketch marks being made to the rhythm of the music playing over his headphones._

_It was a rather uneventful night, other than Tord and Edd had the house to themselves, as Tom and Matt had departed to the mall to waste time until the midnight release of some crappy movie. It wasn't often that Tord had near complete stillness in the house,so he took his blessings when he could. The beauty of having only competent people in the house was one not looked over._

_Tord’s sketching halted over time, getting lost in thought and blocking everything out. Staring into empty space, he thought about opportunities he normally wouldn't have when the boys were all home. He could jack off in peace for once, without having to worry about someone walking in on him (Edd is the only one who knows how to knock, praise him.) He could sing lightly, even if his voice cracked and sounded weird around his accent, it was still a guilty pleasure of his (Edd would be nice enough to not make fun of him.) He probably wouldn't do anything, though. Too lazy to do anything else but draw and jack off._

_He lifted his headphones from his head to his desk, pushing his chair back quietly to arch backwards and stretch. Standing up and yawning, he pushed down on his knuckles to hear the oddly satisfying soft popping noises. All was quiet, aside from light shuffling from Edd’s room. It was sort of a given, though, since Edd never stopped moving. Constantly fidgeting whenever Tord was around slowly became the norm._

_Tord quietly sat on the edge of his bed, yawning quietly and listening to the normal ambience of the household.  
I mean, until he heard a whimper loud enough to be heard through the walls. Tord’s thoughts blanked and he stared at the wall on the other side of Edd’s room. Followed by that was a light thump on the wall, a loud breath, and the squeak of a bed. Tord froze, barely even breathing. His breath kept catching, a near hiccup in his air cycle. His face quickly began to heat up, a light pink dusting his cheeks and ears. Squeezing his eyes shut, he told himself to calm down. There was a possibility he was assessing the entire situation wrong, Edd wasn't jacking off in the room next to him, Tord wasn't getting horny over something as silly as-_

_“Ngh, Tord-”_

_A jolt went up his spine. The indescribable feeling of sudden warmth bloomed like flowers, and he drove his fingernails into this knees. Deep breath after deep breath began to make him light headed, so he slowly and quietly slid off his cherry red hoodie and set it beside him, leaving him in only a white t-shirt and black shorts. Shifting in his seat, he ever so quietly picked up his desk chair and set it next to the wall next to Edd’s without a sound. Pressing his ear to the wall, he heard short breaths and skin against skin. Light cries and whimpers of Tord’s name sent him into a bliss, an almost dreamlike state where he could barely believe this was happening._

_Tord was so focused on the beautiful voice that he nearly forgot about his own needs. Fully hard, Tord ran a hand through his spiked hair. A quick swallow of his pride, he rubbed his thumb over his tip and shuddered. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Edd, soft artist’s hands that were precise and exact in every motion. He took the hand pulling at his hair and brought it down to cover his mouth, muffling the breaths and squeaks well. Breathing hard, he put his ear up to the wall again._

_“Bl-Bloody hell- f-fuck, Tord- please, nngh,” was muttered, and the sound of blankets shuffling became much more evident. Squeaks in his voice pitched upward, and the strain in his voice became prominent as well. It was then Tord was stricken with a fantastically terrible idea, the only kind of ideas he had._

_What's wrong with a little voyeurism?_

_Tord slipped from his chair to his feet, although his legs nearly gave out under him. Knees wobbly, he shuffled from his chair to his door with uneven steps, trying his best to not fall over. With light steps he tip-toed to his door, opening it ever so carefully, and slipping through. Silent steps to Edd’s room, he felt a giddy jolt go up his spine as he saw the door unlocked. His fingers twitched around the doorknob, pushing the door open 1/8th of an inch, just barely enough to see Edd writhing on his bed._

_He gently placed himself on his knees, head cocked and back arched to see Edd. He couldn't hear him as well, but he looked absolutely beautiful._

_Pale skin mixed with pastel thigh-highs and panties, Tord’s breath came in short pants, absolutely in awe of what he was seeing. Edd’s messy brown hair was buried in green pillow, knees bent together as he lied on his back. His voice gradually got louder, thrusting his hips upward and arching his back. Tord rocked his dick against his hand, pushing the door open an inch more. The pressure of his knee made a floorboard creak, and suddenly everything froze. Tord froze and his breathing stopped, and much of the same happened with Edd. His brown eyes shot open, motions coming to a complete halt. Edd’s head turned to face the door, and only then did Tord realize how much of a mistake he had actually made._

_Edd slid his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. “T-Tord…?”_

_And all he could do was sit there completely frozen. He did not breathe, he did not twitch, he prayed that somehow he could get out of this. Edd walked to the already opened door, and gently swung it open. Tord finally reacted, and that was by falling on his ass and crawling backwards to the wall until he finally hit his head on the wall._

_“I was just- I wasn't- it's not what you think- I just-”_

_“You seem awfully horny, Tord. I-I’m willing to help out with that. Of course, I don't have to, if you're so sure you weren't watching me jack off.”_

_“No- I mean- I want- uhm… Yes?” Tord stumbled over words, face flushed and thoughts incoherent. Instead of looking to his face, his eyes were stuck looking at Edd’s squishy thighs. His hands began to twitch again, knuckles cracking._

_Edd stuck a hand out to help Tord up, and they both slipped into Edd’s room. Edd was elegant on his feet somehow, compared to the wobbly mess Tord was. In a moment of brilliant word association Tord whispers,_

_“S-So uh, h-how often have you been jacking off to me in sexy-ass lingerie…?” Tord looked up to look Edd in the eyes, blushing._

_“Uh, four good months, probably. That's just with the lingerie, though.”_

_“C-Can I- um, k-kiss you…? Or uh,”_

_“Shut up and kiss me, you dork.” Edd smiled._

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me lord, forgive me Edd, forgive me tom, forgive me tord
> 
> i barely beta my shit but here it is


End file.
